


Adrien Needs Help

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Why is Adrien Sad [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Child Neglect, Daddy Issues, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Psychology, Sad Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Nino tried to help Adrien with his daddy issues.





	1. Chapter 1

Nino was reading a book when he heard a door bell ring. It was Adrien.

Nino said "Adrien?"

Adrien said "Can i talk to you"

A Few Minutes Later.......

Adrien said "After my mom died, my father control my life. He beat me if I missed my lessons like Chinese, Piano and-"

Nino said "Oh Adrien I think you need psychology"

"Psychology?"

"Yes Psychology"

"Psychology"

..........

 

Adrien said "What is psychology?"

"Psychlogy is like music in your mind, now I'm going to deep inside your brain to see what makes you tick"

Adrien said "Actually my dad won't let me watch horror movies because it has blood and guts"

Nino facepalmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Nino said "Okay paint your stress out"

...........

 

Nino sees Adrien painting a portrait of his mother

Nino said "Okay this is gonna be tougher than I thought"

Clock transition

Nino said "Okay role-playing"

Adrien was dressed as Marinette Dupain Cheng.

"Hi I'm Marinette Dupain Cheng and I'm sweet, smart, cute and talented expect for clumsy"

Nino sighed.

Clock transition

Nino said "Okay this is a inkblot"

Adrien said "Oh this like that's gonna happen"

"How it this remind you of"

"A cat"

"Okay how about this one"

"A boat"

"Maybe this-"

Adrien gasped "It reminds me of my father control me for the rest of my life!"

Nino said "Adrien I hate to tell you this but you have daddy issues"


End file.
